The Combined Melody of Earth and Sun
by Ravenclawgurl919
Summary: Two new mysterious senshi appear. Why have they come? What is their Mission? Tune in to find out!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Sailor Moon. I'm only borrowing the characters for my own personal enjoyment!

**Prologue**

There they stood. Aboard a ship, that would seal their fate. They could no longer turn backwards. They were scared of what would come. But the visions had haunted them, and they knew they could no longer run away from their destiny. They had to face it.

Her name was Kira, she was adopted into a wealthy American family when she was very young. She grew up an American, but her destiny was waiting for her in Japan. She left America under the pretense of playing for the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. She had become a world renowned Harpist at the young age of 17. 'Funny' she thought she should be happy about fulfilling her life long dream to play her harp in a professional symphony. But her happiness was overshadowed by a feeling of intense dread of what was to come. She had had these visions for as long as she could remember. She knew that trouble was now fast approaching, and it was her destiny as guardian of the sun to warn her fellow senshi of this new threat.

Mitsu had always been a tomboy. Tomboy might be an understatement often she was confused for a guy. She just couldn't help it. She saw how women were treated in the world, and she decided at a young age she would never allow herself to be treated that way. Her parents accepted their adopted daughter for what she was. They knew that she was a wild one that would never be tamed. However they could not express how happy they were when she got interested in music. It seemed that the moment her hands touched the cello she just couldn't stop. That was how she met her first and only friend. Kira, they had been friends for as long as she could remember. Now she stood beside her. When she heard Kira was going to Tokyo to play her harp, she decided it would be good for her to follow, plus she couldn't let her partner go and leave her behind. She too auditioned and gained the principal cello seat with the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. But, their mission was more important than just music, she had felt it, her music had told her that danger was coming and she has guardian of Earth must fight it. So her and Kira embarked upon their destiny with America behind them and Japan in front of them.

_What will happen next? Tune in again when the senshi are introduced to these new characters. Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Sailor Moon! I'm just borrowing the characters.

**Chapter One**

Outside Juuban High School

"Ohhh.. why do we have to go back to school!" sighs Usagi. She stood on the steps with three of her inner senshi waiting for their last year of high school to begin. "Usagi I'm surprised you're here early! Shouldn't you still be asleep? Or have you decided to finally lock down on your school work?" Ami asked. The blue-haired genius knew this must be a fluke, but maybe just maybe Usagi had decided to realize the importance of school.

"Oh, Ami someday I'll be queen. I don't need to study. I just wanted to see my friends!" This comment caused Ami to just shake her head and sigh.

The girls all began excitingly chatting about the year to come. Wondering what exciting adventures were ahead of them. Then the bell rang and they picked up their books and went off to start a new year.

Beginning of Class

Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi were once again all in the same class. They walked in and took their seats as close as possible to one another. They had heard rumors from their fellow students that two American Exchange students were going to be in their classroom. The class waited in anticipation to see if the rumors were true.

The door swung open and the teacher walked in followed by two students. Silence fell over the classroom.

Guys drooled over the lovely golden-haired goddess in front of them. She had hair that fell in waves down to her waist and crystal blue eyes. She was quite an entrancing beauty. Next to her stood the schools newest heart throb. He had short brown hair and emerald green eyes. The girls looked at him as if he was Prince Charming.

The teacher broke the spell that fell over her class with a cough. "Hello, Class I'm Mrs. Tanaka and I'd like you to welcome our new students." She then turned around to allow the new students to introduce themselves.

The eyes of the class fell on the two students. When the golden-haired beauty finally spoke "Hello, I'm Kira and I came here from America so I could play my harp with the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm sure." The guys were all instantly in love with her while the girls seemed to be green-eyed with envy.

The guy standing next to her then spoke up. "Hi, I'm Mitsu and I'm also from America. I'm here because to play Cello with the Symphony Orchestra and I look forward to becoming friends with all of you." The teacher let them take their seats and began class.

As classes came to a close that day. Minako decided it was time for her to make a move on the gorgeous prince that had come to her class today. Makoto thought Minako was boy crazy. "Minako he just got here, plus what about the girl he came with? Do you honestly think you have a chance with him?" Minako turned to her in shock. "Are you saying that I, the Goddess of Love, can't tell realize my soul mate when I meets him?" Makoto and Ami looked at her in disbelief she had Definitly lost it this time. Before they could speak a word she had run off to seek her 'prince'.

Meanwhile 

"Mitsu, I felt the power of at least one sailor senshi in our class. I'm positive of it!" Mitsu turned to look at her life long friend. "Kira, you can't just go chasing her down! I know you want to warn her, but what if you're wrong this time?" Kira looked at her in disbelief "You doubt me? I've never been wrong before!" Kira turned and stomped off. Mitsu sighed she knew Kira would calm down she just needed space.

Mitsu turned to walk away from her locker when she was face to face with a girl from her class. "Hi, I'm Minako and since your new here I thought maybe you'd like a tour?" Mitsu chuckled no matter where she went she always had heart struck girls slobbering over her. 'who knew I would make such a handsome guy?' She thought. She turned to the little blonde in front of her and nodded.

Kira couldn't believe Mitsu didn't believe her. She knew she was right. That blonde girl in their class with the funny hair HAD to be a sailor scout. There was no doubt of it. So after she had burnt off all her anger she went to seek out this girl.

She looked all over the school and just when she was hopelessly lost and had given up on finding the girl. She spotted her. Kira walked up to the girl and said "excuse me miss, but I seemed to have gotten lost can you help me find my way out of the school?"

Usagi turned around and laughed "sure, this school is HUGE I got lost on my first day too. By the way I'm Usagi. Your in my class aren't you? Its Kira, right?" Kira couldn't believe her luck. She nodded at Usagi, and followed her out of the school. "So, Kira, a few of my friends and I meet after school in a small café would you like to join us?" Kira was thrilled she might actually be able to get Usagi to trust her. It would make her mission much easier.

Usagi and Kira walked silently at first towards the Café. Kira decided maybe she should break the ice. "So do you like tokyo? Is there anything fun to do here?" Usagi looked at her and beamed "Oh yes I love Tokyo and there is plenty to do. We have a wonderful park and an awesome arcade. You're more than welcome to hang out with me and my friends anytime." Kira was surprised this girl seemed to be so friendly. She thought it would be hard to gain her trust but it seemed as if she already had it. "I would love to hang out with your friends, but I do have to practice from time to time."

Usagi stopped in mid-step and pondered for a moment Kira was surprised what was this girl doing? Then all of sudden it was like a light-bulb went off in the meat-ball headed girls brain "You said your playing with the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra, Right?" Kira couldn't understand the relevance of the comment but she nodded. "My friend Michiru is the Concertmistress with the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. You should meet her!" Kira giggled "Meet her. I'll meet her alright. I have to do a concert with her next week." The conversation continued like this until they reached the Café.

Makoto, Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Kira sat at a table. Kira was being drilled through with questions but she enjoyed it. She had never been around so many friendly people before. But then she heard Usagi ask about a girl named Minako.

Makoto and Ami started laughing. "Minako went after yet another 'prince'. She's hopeless, but she says its love. I'd imagine she'll drag him in here sometime soon." No sooner did Makoto finish her sentence did they hear the door to the Café open.

"HEY, you don't have to drag me! You're one weird girl Minako. I already said I'd meet your…" Mitsu stopped mid-sentence. "Hello, Mitsu pleasure to see you here." 'Kira' she thought. What is Kira doing here? 'Oh man she looks like she's still pissed at me. Not to mention she hates it when I flirt with girls' Usagi looked between them. "So you two know each other? Are you dating?" Mitsu turned beat red… and stuttered "n..n..no me and Kira aren't dating" Kira looked at her sympathetically and stated "Mitsu and I have been best friends for a very long time. We actually came to Japan together." The air of mystery cleared from the table.

Later On

"So you two said you were both adopted. Where are you originally from?" Ami couldn't resist the she was curious. Mitsu took charge of this question. "Kira and I were both adopted from Japan. I was actually five years old when I was adopted. I lost my parents and my brother in a car crash. The doctors told me my brother survived, but he was in critical care…" Mitsu looked heart broken it was a tough subject for her. She secretly hoped she would see her brother again.

Kira could tell Mitsu was upset so she broke the ice. "Yes I was adopted when I was an infant. It's just a coincidence that we were both adopted. When we met we had no clue. We just were two young musicians with a whole world of ambitions in front of us. It wasn't until later that me and Mitsu discovered a similarity in our pasts." The girls could tell that Kira was trying to cover for Mitsu so the subject changed.

Later on Mitsu and Kira excused themselves. They had to go practice for their upcoming performance.

_A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the Cliffhanger, but the more you review, the more I'll be inspired to write another chapter._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon. I'm just having a bit of fun.

**Chapter Two**

Kira and Mitsu started on their way home. "So Mitsu, what do you think? Are they the inner senshi or am I _wrong_ again?" Mitsu turned to her friend with a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry Kira. Your right and I'm wrong. There is definitely and aura around those girls." Kira face clearly said 'I told you so' "Apology accepted. Plus we can't be fighting we need to think up a plan to introduce ourselves to them."

Mitsu looked confused. "You want us to reveal our true identities to them? Don't you think we should confirm our suspicions first?" Kira spun to face Mitsu her hair flying around her like a golden curtain "Do you forget about my powers so easily Mitsu? I am like the Sun I know all that happens in this galaxy and I KNOW those girls are Sailor senshi!" Mitsu knew she couldn't afford to upset the blonde again so she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kira; you know I'm just being careful. If they really are the scouts they must know my brother."

Kira knew she had touched one of Mitsu's few soft spots. "I'm sorry Mitsu. I know how much you want to find your brother. And we will find him, but our mission comes first. Before we can have heart-felt reunions with our long lost friends we must warn them of the danger that is coming. You know as well as I do that this could change Earth as we know it." Mitsu nodded she knew her beautiful friend was right she just couldn't help this desire to unite with the only family she had. The two friends walked back to their apartment in silence.

Meanwhile

"I thought they were nice." Usagi stated. "Usagi you are so trusting! We really should get to know them before we just invite them into our lives. God do you always have to be so rash about things!" Rei's temper flared at her best friend. She just wanted her princess to understand that she cannot trust everyone. She couldn't shake the feeling she picked up from the two 'friends' they met that day.

"Well their story is true. I checked them out at lunchtime. They are from America, where they were prominent musicians in a small touring string ensemble. They auditioned for the symphony a year ago and were accepted." Ami told the group as if to break the uneasiness at the table. Usagi turned to Rei and stuck out her tounge "See Rei I told you so! I was right and you were wrong!" Rei sighed. She would just have to talk to the outer senshi about what she felt. They might be able to help her more. She just felt extreme power from the Brunette prince and the Blonde goddess.

That Night

Haruka and Michiru were sitting on a beach staring out into the ocean. They could feel it. Something was approaching. "Haruka, why do you think Rei wanted to speak with us? You don't think she might feel this lurking danger?" Haruka snapped out of her trance to look at Michiru "Michi, I honestly don't know. She said that it was urgent. She always had been the most responsive to upcoming threats" Michiru nodded. The two outer senshi returned to their own worlds where they were seeking answers from their elements.

Rei arrived at the beach. It was beautiful at night. The moon reflected off the waves so beautifully she couldn't believe at one time she actually lived on that beautiful pearl. She saw her two friends sitting on the beach. She knew that if anyone would believe her it would be these two. They had to have felt it too. 'Danger is coming' she thought 'Just when I thought we might be able to lead normal lives again'

Haruka turned around to see Rei approaching them. She patted a spot on the sand next to her, signaling Rei to take a seat.

Rei sat down next to Haruka. "I'm sorry to bother you two. I know your busy, but I can't ignore the feeling anymore. Something bad is coming, and today I met two foreign exchange students who befriended Usagi and I picked a strange aura off of them." This caught Haruka's attention whenever her Kitten was involved she could never be too cautious.

Michiru calmly listened to Rei. "Rei maybe you can tell us more about these 'friends' Usagi made." Rei nodded. "They said they are from America, they've come here to play with the orchestra. They seem nice, but you know Usagi she is always so trusting. She won't listen to me, and I just don't want her to get hurt." The part about the orchestra caught Michiru's attention. "Would their names be Mitsu and Kira?" Rei was in awe. "Yes those are their names. How did you…..?" Michiru giggled "They are the newest members of the symphony I play with. I will keep an eye on them for you Rei. If they are dangerous Haruka and I will make sure they cannot harm the princess. You can rest at ease."

Haruka had been listening to the conversation, but now it was time to speak her mind "As for the danger you sense Rei. Yes, we feel it too, but we haven't been able to pin point exactly what is going to happen. Just keep your mind open. I'm sure the answer will come to us. For the meantime we must keep our guard up." Rei felt better that someone was on her side. She smiled at the couple and said her thanks and headed back to the Shrine.

"So Ruka, what do you think? Should we be worried?" the blonde looked at her Aqua haired goddess and smiled. "No, whatever it is. As long as we're all a team we can defeat it. The little kitten is slowly becoming our future queen. She will be able to handle whatever danger is coming." Michiru sighed. "I hope your right, Ruka, I hope your right…"

_A/N: Well here's another chapter. Next chapter the Sailor Scouts will get their first taste of the new enemy and they will come face to face with Earth and Sun. I would like to thank Sangoscourage for being my very first reviewer. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter Three**

It had been days since the Sailor Senshi had begun to feel a disturbance coming. All of them had felt something lurking around in the shadows of the future, even those who wanted to ignore it.

Usagi came to school looking like a train wreak. The normally peppy girl who slept way too much to possibly be sleepy, looked as if she hadn't slept it weeks. She was having haunting dreams, of monsters that snatched the souls of unsuspecting victims.

Rei kept chanting to the fire in the shrine. She wanted a clue of what was to come. She had many sleepless nights searching for the answers to her many questions.

Minako, Makoto, and Ami all had a bad feeling they just couldn't toss. It was like black clouds hanging over their heads. Making them feel much more on edge than normal.

Haruka and Michiru had both turned to their elements to search for the answer, but no matter how much searching they did they couldn't find anything.

Mamoru, like Usagi had been having nightmares of upcoming perils. He knew from past experience that these were more than normal nightmares.

Luna and Artemis were well aware of the danger that was approaching. However, they were also aware that Mamoru and the girls weren't their normal selves. They all seemed to be stuck in their own worlds. It was time for a meeting to be held, and for them all to get these fears out into the open.

Two Days Later

Usagi, Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru and the inner senshi all met outside Rei's shrine for a meeting. Luna and Artemis had called them all here. They said they had something important to discuss.

"So we've called this meeting for a reason and I think you all know why. Artemis and myself have felt approaching danger, and think it would be best if we got all our fears out into the open. BEFORE the enemy shows itself." Luna said to a group of spaced out sailor scouts.

Usagi yawns and says "I've been having awful nightmares about monsters that snatch humans' souls." Tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks. They looked like a small shower of diamonds. "The dreams were awful. So many victims, so many unhappy families. I don't want earth to be like that. These aren't like normal monsters we've faced. These monsters were demons straight out of the pits of hell."

The whole group of scouts and Mamoru turned to stare at Usagi, she held the answer they had been looking for. It was a little vague, but it was a small shimmer of light were they had none before.

"Usa-ko, why didn't you say anything?" Mamoru sapphire eyes shone with concern. He didn't know she was having the same nightmare he was. He then wrapped his arms around her and let her sob softly into his arms. Haruka and Michiru looked worried. They didn't realize how perceptive their princess had become.

After Usagi's tears slowed down Mamoru excused himself from the room. He asked Haruka and Michiru to come with him. "Girls, I was wondering if you could do some more research on these 'demons'. I know that the inner senshi are just as much scouts as you are, but I worry about them being in their last year of high school. I was hoping that between the three of us and Artemis and Luna that we could figure out exactly what we should be prepared for." Haruka and Michiru looked at him and nodded. "I agree, I don't think they should be worried about anything just yet. Plus poor Usagi, I can't believe she has been bearing this burden alone." Said Michiru.

Just as they turned to walk back inside they heard a blood curdling scream. Followed by the shouts of the inner senshi's transformations. They broke into a run transforming themselves as they ran back towards the shrine. When they arrived they saw what appeared to be a dog like monster, but it was walking on two feet and its body was completely engulfed in flames.

"World Shaking"

"Deep Submerge"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

Three attacks flew at the monster, distracting it from its target of Usagi, giving her an opportunity to transform.

"Moon Eternal Make-Up!"

The monster seemed to be unrelenting. Nothing was stopping it.

"Mars Flame Sniper"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock"

The attacks seemed to just feed to the already intense fire. The Senshi were worried it seemed like nothing could stop this monster. It opened its mouth to attack when….

"Earth Barrier Shield!" A wall of rock shot up around the sailor senshi. The all looked confused where had this come from who was it who shouted the attack. Then a different voice shouted "Solar Staff Flare!" A brilliant ball of burning light shot towards the demon and it exploded. The sailor senshi were relieved that the danger, was taken care of for the moment. But a new mystery appeared. Who had saved them?

"Who's there? Who are you?" Sailor Uranus shouted at the two shadows.

Two women in sailor uniforms stepped out from the shadows. One was clad in a skirt of gold with black bows on the back and front. On her feet she had a pair of golden high heels with ribbons that came up her calf. She had golden hair that fell in waves down to her back. She had crystal blue eyes and on her ears were two dangling suns. And her tiara had a small golden stone in the center. In her hand she held a staff with a sun adorning the top. Next to her stood another woman.

This woman was wearing a sailor uniform with a green skirt; she had silver bows on her back and front. On her feet she wore a pair of short green high heeled boots. She had short brown hair and emerald green eyes. She had small silver hoops in her ears and her tiara was silver with a green stone in its center. In her hand she held a silver shield; engraved on its front was a triquetra. (_A/N: I researched this symbol and it can stand for the three domains of earth according to Celtic legend- earth, sea, and sky. So I thought it might be appropriate to put on her shield._)

The group stared at the two strangers. Were they friends or were they enemies. Of course they did just save them, but what did that mean?

The golden hair goddess spoke up. "I am Sailor Sun. I see you have come face to face with your new opponent. I'm sorry. I truly meant to warn you before it came. That creature is known as a hell hound. I'm afraid it is only the beginning." "What the hell does that mean?" Haruka asked of the girl. The girl clad in green spoke up next. "Please calm down. We mean you no harm. We actually have come here to assist you in defeating this new enemy. I'm Sailor Earth, and this planet has been screaming out to me to protect it from this new danger."

Sailor Moon started to walk out from behind her senshi. Tuxedo Mask made an attempt to keep her next to him, but she turned to him and softly discouraged him. She made her way up to these two strange soldiers. "Excuse me, but why now? Why have you never come to save the earth before? Why didn't Sailor Galaxia attempt to get your star seeds?"

Sailor Sun looked gently at this girl, their princess, and her and her taller companion fell to their knees in a deep bow. "You highness, I apologize that we've never been here to protect you before, but Sailor Earth and myself have just been awakened. I can honestly assure that I will put my life on the line to make sure that you are safe. I pledged my life to you many centuries ago and I plan to keep that vow." Sailor Moon looked down at the two scouts before her and she got down on her knee so she could look them in their faces and said "I trust you."

Sailor Uranus and Neptune felt it was time object. They knew nothing about these new so called 'sailor senshi' for all they knew they could be the enemy trying to get close to the princess. "I'm sorry princess, you may be trusting, but we are not. And, until we get to know these 'scouts' better you will have nothing to do with them. It is our job to protect you from outside intruders and they are no exception. So until we can be sure of their intentions they _will_ keep their distance." Said Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune gently ushered Sailor Moon back behind the inner senshi.

Sailor Earth and Sailor Sun slowly stood up. Sailor Earth walked up to Sailor Uranus and said "We will gain your trust. I understand you only want what's best for her. So we will keep our distance, but we came here to warn you. These creatures, they may have come here for souls. But their main goal is to steal the light from this world, from this galaxy. And, that light resides in our princess. So we will obey your wishes, but we will also protect her." With that said her and Sailor Sun turned and walked back into the shadows and disappeared.

"Why did you do that? They seemed trustworthy!" Sailor Uranus and Neptune turned to look at their frantic princess. "Sailor Moon you must understand. This enemy is new and there is so much we don't know. So how do we know if they weren't sent by the enemy to gain your trust and get close to you?" Uranus said softly to the princess. She knew the princess was upset. But it was her job first and foremost to protect her. Sailor Moon chocked back a sob. She turned swiftly on her heel and as she did she dropped her transformation. And she ran.

"USAGI!" screamed the scouts. "I'll go after her. She's just upset." Spoke Tuxedo Mask. And off he bounded. Many thoughts flying through his head as he leap from tree to tree. 'Who is Sailor Earth? Why does she seem so familiar? I thought I held Earth's star seed…' So many questions. He would just have to wait for the answers. He had to find Usa-ko before she got herself into trouble.

_A/N: Well there is another chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoyed it.  
_


End file.
